When Trouble Arises
by GeorgePushdragon
Summary: Crossfic of Hannah Montana and Zoey 101. The character in Hannah Montana come to PCA and everything gets screwed up. Co written with lostndconfused


**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ZOEY 101 OR HANNAH MONTANA**

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

Miley's POV

'But Daddy why?" I shouted.

"Well, my new girlfriend wanted to move in and you know how we need our space."

"EWWWWWW!" My older brother Jackson said as he threw some socks into his suitcase. Thankfully Jackson would be with me

"DADDY!" I was furious with him. I did not under any circumstance want to go to a dumb boarding school upstate.

"Darlin' is there anyway I could bribe you into going?

"Well, there is one way." I said with a sly smile.

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

Zoey's POV

"Hey guys," I said as I walked into our dorm room, " We're moving into a bigger dorm room tomorrow because we are getting two new roommates."

"Oh my god we have more annoying chicks who have nothing better to do than brush their hair, watch their carbs, and go gag a over Logan." Dana said

"Wait how do you know that they are going to be like that," Nicole protested

"Because you're like that." Dana said

God I hate it when they fight. "Dana I hope our roommates aren't like that."

"This is a great learning expierence for you Dana. You can learn how to control your temper," Lola said

"Why you little….." Dana started to say as she stood up

"Hey who wants sushi," I said hoping to break this up. I hope our new roommates aren't too bad

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

Miley's POV

"Wow," Oliver exclaimed, "I didn't know you could get kicked out of school for hitting on too many girls."

"Or for shouting too loud." Lily added.

Okay, I admit it. I had my dad make a few calls to the administration but really they don't have to know that. I threw my bag into the back of my dad's car.

"I'm really happy that you guys are coming to my new boarding school with me. I couldn't have survived it without you. " I said as I hopped into the back seat of the car.

"Yeah. It's really lucky me and Oliver got kicked out of school around the time you were switching schools." Lily exclaimed. My heart skipped a beat. If they ever found out I was the one who got them kicked, I would be a dead girl.

"So what's the schools name again?" Lily continued. I opened my mouth to answer but Oliver answered first.

"Pacific Coast Academy. A lot of new hot girls for Smokin' Oken to work his magic on."

"Oh Brother!" complained Lily, "So Miles, Are you still doing concerts as Hannah Montana?"

"Yeah, My and my dad worked out the whole Hannah Montana thing. I will sneak away on weekend to perform concerts all around the country. My excuse: My aunts dying and I need to spend as much time possible with her before she snuffs it." I wiped a fake tear away from my face for dramatic effect. Lily and Oliver laughed.

"We're leaving in five minutes! Is anyone up for a last minute snack?" My older brother Jackson called out the screen door.

"Sure thing." Oliver yelled as ran inside.

"I'm starving! You coming Miley?" Lily called following Oliver.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." I hoisted the last of the bags in the trunk and took one last picture of the house I was leaving.

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

Zoey POV

We were all just about done getting our room put together when suddenly two girl around our age burst into the room chatting wildly.

"Hi everybody. I'm your new roommate Lily." said the blonde shorter one of the two I guess her name was Lily.

"And I'm Miley." Said the other girl

"Miley? That is a very interesting name." I said.

"Great I was right about our new roommates." Dana said with a smirk

"Give them a chance," Nicole whined, "So what do you guys like to do?"

"Oh we love going to the beach and looking for really cute guys, and going to the mall." Miley said.

"And our favorite singer is Hannah Montana." Added Lily. Then, Miley punched her in arm.

"Hey what was that for?" Lily asked

"Oh nothing." Miley said.

"See Nicole, I told you I was right." Dana said.

"Be nice Dana." Lola exclaimed.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go shoot some hoops." And with that Dana stomped out of the room.

"Wow, what's wrong with her?" The girl who went by the name of Miley asked.

"Everything! She gets mad at everything. By the way my name is Lola." Lola said to the our two new roommates.

"But you get used to it after awhile." Said Nicole. "I'm Nicole. I'm sure we'll be great friends."

"And who are you?" The blonde girl asked. I was busy typing a report on my laptop I didn't realize that the girl was talking to me.

"Hello? Earth to Zoey!" Nicole screamed. I peeled my eyes away from my laptop.

"Oh, I'm Zoey Brooks and welcome to PCA."

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

Chase POV

I sat on my bed reading an old magazine of Logan's when I guy with long brown hair burst through the door.

"The Smokin Oken has arrived! Let's get this party started." Said the Smokin Oken.

"Excuse me," Logan said, "This is the boys dorm."

"Ahh you must be our new roommate." I said.

"What new roommate?" Logan exclaimed stupidly.

"Um the one the DA told us about yesterday." Michael interuped in a sarcastic tone.

"Your bed is the one up there." I told him as I pointed to the top bunk of the second bunk bed.

"Soooooo…." The new guy said completely ignoring my advice completely, "Know any cute girls?"

"Yeah but they're all over me." Logan exclaimed.

"Well, Chase knows one hot chick" Michael added.

"Michael!" I felt like murdering him.

"Just thought I'd point that out." Michael said in his defense.

"Sooooo," I said changing the subject, "You never mentioned your real name?"

"Oh it's Oliver Oken, but you can call me Smokin Oken." Oliver exclaimed. With that Logan gave a huge smirk.

"Whatever, I'm going down to the court." Logan said in a loud voice.

"We'll come too and we can give Oliver a tour of campus." I added trying to be helpful.

"Okay, c'mon, let's go." Logan said at a full shout now. We exited the room as I turned out the light.

PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA

Zoey's POV

"Let's go down to the basketball court to see if Dana's cooled down." I suggested since we were lying around saying nothing.

"Okay." The girl named Miley seemed to agree with me.

"Then, Let's go!" I exclaimed as I trotted towards the door.


End file.
